Some Infinities Are Larger Than Others
by wellcrumpets
Summary: A small tale about a girl with straight A's and a boy with a box of cigarettes whom share a love for the stars. Delinquent AU Fem!US/UK
1. Prologue

In the beginning of everything, every object existed in perfect singularity. One day everything exploded, expanding, sending elements and stardust out into space - the foundations of life itself. And so all these elements - nitrogen, hydrogen, oxygen, carbon - came from the stars and settled in our atoms. Everything is made of stardust.

Nobody knows this more than a certain pair of people in a small town at the tip of Michigan called Grace Harbor. In fact, these people, you could say, belong in the stars - they have high-strung dreams that have colors of with dusty wishes. However, they could not be anymore different than they are alike.

Amelia Felicity Jones could recite a Physics textbook to you from back to front; Arthur Benjamin Kirkland could tell you where every camera in the school was and how to avoid them and slip away. Amelia had A's and plans of the far off future; Arthur was flunking nearly everything except English and normally did not think he would be alive by the end of the month. Amelia liked to wear bright colors and keep her clean-swept hair our of her eyes, meanwhile if Arthur ever wore bright colors it would be temporary in his hair, a tattoo that decorated his arms, the twinkle of an earring in his ear, or a splash on a dark, tight shirt.

Amelia was the classic example of an All-American girl with blue eyes of a rare, class O star in the main sequence, and Arthur was the stereotype of a rebel British teenager who fell in love with punk and had green eyes of a solar wind that became a curtain in the Northern Lights. It was safe to say that yes, they were very different indeed.

Despite all this, they did indeed live in the same town, the same neighborhood even. Their fathers were associates in one of the very few skyscrapers in the small town and therefore both _very _well off compared to a large number of residents in Grace Harbor. Amelia felt guilty about it; Arthur didn't care as long as he could buy another pack of cigarettes whenever he wanted. The two attended an Academy slightly out of town but only so much so that it could accommodate a planetarium, an American Football field, a gym that could double into an ice hockey court, a soccer field, and an auditorium. The International Academy for Higher Learning of Northern Michigan was quite the school, and would the experiences there would define the two for the rest of their lives. The school was famous for having students from all over the world come to receive an education, which made it strange when considering the size of Grace Harbor and its population of a little over 3,000. So in a state where one person is never more six miles from the nearest fresh water source it does not seem surprising how they met, how they came to know one another outside of name and reputation, and how they became more. Amelia would argue, saying it was chance - Arthur would shrug preferring to think it was fate but will not say a word to ruin the effect. Regardless, this is a story of two people in small town America who loved the stars and all the wonders it would doubtlessly bring.

This is a story of love.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**This is just an idea that has been simmering in the back of my head for quite a while that I was finally harassed into writing.**


	2. Chapter 1

Amelia Jones was a simple girl with big dreams. These dreams ran the gamut from being a world-famous superhero to being an astronaut to being president of the United States interrupted by the occasional migraine. Every morning she woke up when the sun was barely rising to say goodbye to the last stars of the fading night in the childlike nature of hers that lit her wide blue eyes and hopped about her room humming 'America, the Beautiful'. By the time she was out of the shower and yanking on her school uniform, she was already contemplating a recent study of the universe and all the secrets it held. After that, she brushed short, untamable wheat-blonde hair and tucked it behind eagle-studded ears. Then began her simple morning that is shared with her Canadian-born, half-brother - but might as well be full-blooded - Matthew. One ate six waffles; the other ate a stack of pancakes. And when it came time to get in the car, the playful banter mastered between siblings began.

Matthew would say something childish and brotherly causing Amelia to stick her tongue out at him in a true little sister fashion. While Matthew talked about the upcoming school day, she would nibble on the inside of her lips, thinking of faraway worries. She, of course chose not to delve into these worries, and would launch forward and change the radio station to distract herself from such thoughts.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Matthew exclaimed, for no one messed with his radio stations - no one.

She would then scream the lyrics to whatever song was on - somehow knowing every song that came along - causing Matthew to clamp a hand over her mouth dangerously while trying to get them to school in one piece, such was his plight every morning since they both turned 16. "I'm going to skin you and turn you into shoes." he would threaten.

She would then bite down on his hand, countering with, "You watch way too much Sherlock,"

"There's no such thing," He hissed, his light eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "If you cause me to get into a car accident, I will kill you."

". . . Mattie, I hate to burst your bubble here, but if we get in a car accident its safe to say we will both be dead."

"Doesn't matter, I'll find some way to kill you," Matthew promised.

"Mattie!" She whined in that tone that she knew grated his ears. "You _can't _kill me; the Doctor hasn't come back for me yet!"

"I don't know where you get the idea that just because you share the same name as Amy; the Doctor is going to come for you."

The banter continuing from variations of - "Why can't I drive to school?" which would be answered with - "Because I'm your big brother who has to take care of you," he answered without missing a beat. She would huff and puff out her cheeks, "It's okay Mattie, I understand your jealousy of me being an American and knowing how to drive more than just a Mini Cooper and a moose."

"I'm not even going to argue with that, your logic has totally jumped off a cliff."

"Does this mean I don't have to ride with you to school anymore?"

"Nope, this means you are definitely riding to school with me from now on." He answered and reached over to ruffle her hair.

". . . I hate you."

"Jerk," He offered.

"Bitch," she would return the sentiment with a smile.

Yes, Amelia was a simple girl with big dreams that festered in a looming, five-story international school, and life for this simple girl was good.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland was a coward who hid behind scowls. He did not bother with lucid dreaming of a future, for he sought none no matter what his English might try to convince him otherwise. Every morning was brought upon by one of five brothers pounding on his door to get his lazy ass up or by his father pounding on his door telling not to even bother getting his ass up for he wouldn't amount to anything with his grades anyway. With a low groan, he would peel his face from the pillow or the Shakespeare book that acted as a pillow and stumbled around his room trying to function through a pounding hangover. If he was lucky or on time - not that he really cared about school anyway - he would rid his stomach of the contents of empty scotch bottles on a bedroom floor and wash away the last of sleep. He would slip on the school uniform that hung loose on his body and attempted to find a pair of socks before pausing in the mirror to scowl at his messy blonde hair and large eyebrows. After he made sure his brothers had not yanked out his ear piercing again in his sleep or messed with his book bag he slipped out the large glass doors without a word. If he had stopped for breakfast, he would be met by the usual conversation.<p>

"Look who decided to show up today,"

"The black sheep is up,"

"Do you actually plan to do anything with your life, if not you can march your arse right back up to that room and pack your bags. I will not have a failure in this family."

Arthur would flee the pleasant looking home revving up his red motorcycle that effectively woke whoever may have still been sleeping in the neighborhood and sped off toward a school that housed unwelcome stares, fed-up teachers and false hopes that tugged at a heart in the deepest of thoughts. Indeed Arthur was quite the coward when it came to what he truly wanted but he made up for it with the best of masks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Sorry Arthur's part is shorter than Amelia's, I just wanted to include some Matthew because he is my baby. Also sorry this really isn't a beginning either, I just needed to post something now because I'm going to be busy this week with the Hunger Games premiere (MIDNIGHT TICKETS IGJA;EIGA) and exams for school starting next week. **

**I promise the next chapter won't be as much of a failure ~**

**- Sherl/Aislyn**


	3. Chapter 2

Due to the fact, it was late autumn and Matthew was a senior playing his last year of high school ice hockey, Amelia was left to wander about the campus until practice had ended and she could finally go home. Well, not wander per say, for she was the leader of the astronomy club but even then that didn't last long except to discuss fundraisers and events which led to many arguments. Those discussions gave Amelia headaches, and Amelia had plenty of those.

Regardless, the time was approximately five o'clock in the evening and she had another thirty or so minutes to waste. She jogged up the steep stairs that led to the astronomy room for she left her telescope there and telescopes were extremely expensive to replace. Various school posters and flyers fluttered as she jogged past, a few clubs were still in the building so the hallways weren't completely creepy. However, the occasional locker slam sent paranoid shivers up her spine.

"Shit, I thought I told you not to make a mess!" An all too familiar voice came charging down the hallway. Amelia pressed up the lockers just in time to avoid crashing into the infamous German transfer student, Gilbert. Gilbert was known along with his other transfer friends - Antonio Carriedo, Arthur Kirkland, and Francis Bonnefoy - as the troublemakers, the delinquents, the thugs, whatever demeaning label you want to put on them. Everyone both admired them for the stunts they pulled and hated them for the annoyances they became. Therefore, Amelia wasn't very surprised when Antonio followed the German dripping in soda. She did not question it like everyone else at the school, she simply assumed they had been causing trouble and expected to hear them being called into the headmaster's office tomorrow over the intercom.

Making a face, she tiptoed around the soda puddles and slipped into the astronomy room only to stop again. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Arthur Kirkland whipped around, dropping one of the hundred dollar telescopes on the hardwood floor. The infamous Brit gave her a withering glare before kicking the telescope across the room. Amelia watched him with a horrified stare before darting forward to scoop the telescope back up and retreated just as quickly. She has the heard stories about him from both her peers and her brother, Arthur Kirkland's reputation was dirtier than a boys locker room.

"I'm not going to hit you, so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop acting like I am going to whip out a fucking knife at any given moment," He said with a growl in the back of his throat.

Amelia pressed the telescope tighter to her chest, "You're not part of the club - you have no reason to be in here!"

"Well gee, maybe I was thinking 'bout taking up some extracurricular activities." He replied, sarcasm practically dripping from his words.

She sneered at him, "I'm sure you're just dying to enrich your mind with the wonders of the cosmos when you can't even pass a single class."

Arthur scowled and flipped a silver cigarette case out of his pocket. "Yeah, you preps just know everything about me don't you?"

"Don't associate me with the rest of the student body, and don't stereotype me either!"

"Like you just did?" He snapped, lighting his cigarette.

"Oh please, everybody knows about you and your friends when you are all so blatant about it." she huffed, "And you can't smoke in here!"

Arthur's eyes darkened like the sky after a star went out. "Don't talk about my friends, you don't know my friends, and you sure as hell wouldn't be caught dead associating with them. So you and the rest of the fucking student body with your precious straight A's and fucking perfect lives can leave me the hell alone." he took a quick drag of his cigarette and puffed out the smoke in her face leaving her coughing as a slammed door signaled his departure.

This was the first time Amelia and Arthur spoke face-to-face outside of gossip or whispered conversations about reputations. This was the first time Arthur released pent up anger about the kids he despised at his school and the first time he really wanted to look at the sky. This was the first time Amelia was confronted out right.

This was the first time both had to question their views, but it would not be the last.

* * *

><p>The second time Amelia and Arthur met it was later in the year around January. Amelia again was left to linger after school, frivolous thoughts filled her head like the sunlight that filtered through snow conceiving clouds. The stars tonight were supposed to come out early and bright; such was the gift that winter nights bared, which meant it was an excellent time to pay a visit to the planetarium. The long recorded images of far-off nebulas and ancient constellations were projected onto the high ceilings and drifted on the walls, barely touching the floors. She had been tracing star maps underneath her fingertips when a book dropped alerted her to another's presence. Peeking around the model solar systems her blue eyes flitted around the darkened-star-lit room until she found Arthur Kirkland again cursing at a telescope and an instruction manual.<p>

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her, filmed stars exploding over her face. Without a word, she took the dismantled telescope from his rough hands and put it together in an expert manner. Arthur watched her warily until she looked up, "I could teach you about the stars, if you want." Her voice was quiet, almost peaceful.

Hesitating he looked from her blue eyes to the supernovas on the ceiling to the telescope that reflected the projector's light and finally rested again on Amelia's eyes.

"Okay,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Yay! Interaction!**

**Please excuse the awkward fail of this, I wrote this while waiting in line for the Hunger Games (WHICH OH MY GOD WAS COMPLETELY FABULOUS EVEN THOUGH IT PISSED ME OFF AT TIMES ASGIJAEIGJA)**

**The next updates are going to be played off ear because I have End of Course testing coming up, so wish me luck! **

**- Sherl/Aislyn**


	4. Chapter 3

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce our newest addition to Northern Michigan's Super-Mega Awesome Astronomy Club - Arthur Kirkland!" Amelia announced with exaggerated flourish to a grimacing Arthur as they stood in front of the club. There was a quick moment of clapping and a few disbelieving laughs before an awkward silence settled. Amelia cleared her throat, "So. . . Would like to say anything about yourself?" Arthur eyed her bright, forced smile before rolling his eyes up to the glow-in-the-dark star spattered ceiling. Amelia gave him a glare before asking him to take a seat and began with the club's 'agenda'. While she rambled about the upcoming Winter Formals and local star parties, Arthur evaluated the members of the club.

There was a good handful of students, many the anonymous 'nerds' of the school, he only recognized a few. The Italian student Daisy Vargas sat next to her silent German-transfer student boyfriend, Ludwig Belischmidt. She practically bounced in her seat and she turned around to peer at Arthur with wide brown eyes. There was a smudge of blue paint below her eyes the he couldn't take his eye off of as she babbled something like "I hope you like it here!", she turned around before he could give her a scowl - which stopped when he felt her twin brother, Lovino, staring daggers at him. He slumped further in his seat when he observed the Romanian kid, Trian. Was that his name? Either way he snorted as he watched the kid flip through a book about magic that Arthur had read long ago. Arthur shifted to put his feet up on the desk, noticing when Trian did the same. Without a word, they shared a glance and nodded a silent agreement.

"And that concludes the agenda for today - so visiting our discussion from last week, let's revisit the topic. Is there or is there not an edge to the universe?" Amelia looked up from her paper with a wide smile, her eyes glittering as hands shot up to begin an argument she would never lose.

* * *

><p>There was only five minutes left of the club period when Sakura Honda pulled Amelia aside. "Why is Arthur Kirkland-san part of our club?" She asked hastily.<p>

Amelia blinked confusedly at her best friend before looking it?"

Sakura's cheeks pinkened, "Forgive me, I was just curious because you haven't spoken kindly of him before."

Amelia shrugged and peered over at Arthur, who was spinning a globe of the moon in the corner of the room. "He wanted to learn about space,"

"Yes but. . . You wouldn't expect someone like him to be interested in such things." Sakura frowned.

"I know," Amelia scrunched her nose, making a face.

"Well do not get to involved with him, or rather just stay safe. Call me if you need anything Amelia-chan, see you tomorrow!" The two friends hugged before Sakura departed in a whirl of dark hair and a Hello Kitty backpack. Amelia sighed at the departure of her friend and said goodbye to the rest of the members before turning her gaze to the lone Arthur who now sat on the windowsill.

"So what's this whole 'edge of the universe' you were all tittering about?" Arthur asked.

Amelia gave him a funny look, "Are you serious?" Arthur scowled and shifted in his seat, agitation showing clearly on his face. With a sigh she sat on the opposite of the windowsill with him, "Okay so there's basically five hundred million bazillion different theories of the theory -"

"I doubt it's that many," Arthur cut in.

"Who asked for the explanation? Shut up. So do you know where the universe began geographically?" She asked.

". . . No."

"Everywhere," She said with a satisfied grin, as if she just revealed a delicious secret. Arthur raised his eyebrows but continued to look unimpressed. "The universe is basically this evenly dense ever expanding matter mass of . . . Stuff. The main assumption is that since the universe is expanding; it has to be expanding into _something_. Well, not exactly because the universe is actually not expanding, or rather its not expanding into something, it's just kind of . . . Expanding."

"I hope you realize that doesn't make a lick of sodding sense." Arthur said with narrowed eyes.

"I know, just let me explain! The Big Bang was not an explosion the way you and I might think of explosions. It just rather . . . Happened. In addition, after that cosmological awesome moment of the big bang everything existed, was evenly spaced, and remains so except gravity like to come in and clump things together, but overall the universe is evenly dense. Just like there is no edge, there is no center of the universe. But back to the expansion of the universe - when we say the universe is expanding we don't mean its expanding into galaxies and planets are shooting out away from one another what we mean is that the fabric that they exist in is stretching. Therefore, it _is _possible that the universe is infinite! And is _also _expanding! The universe might also be finite like somewhere out beyond the observable universe there might be an edge. So, you know, if there ever is an edge we may never see it." She finished with a big smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

". . . You're way too happy about this."

"I think it's interesting."

"Is that so?" Arthur said in a mocking tone and looked out the window across the forest that surrounded the campus, eyes faraway.

"Mm," Amelia squinted at him, the setting sun behind him sending weird patterns across his face through the warped glass. "Say, Arthur," she began to ask and when he grunts in response she continues. "Why are you interested - in the stars I mean?"

Arthur frowned, "It's a nice distraction,"

"From what?"

"Life and all its nuisances." He said simply, he took out his cigarette box and lit one up again, taking a long inhale before breathing out.

She watched him quietly for a moment, "You can't smoke in the building."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Then why do you do it?"

"What is this, sharing hour?" Arthur flicked the cigarette beside him, sending embers flying outward like the big bang itself before dying like a sun.

"I'm just . . . I'm just trying to figure you out."

"And I see that, now would you kindly get the fuck out of my business?" He snapped, green eyes flaring, daring her to pursue the conversation further.

Amelia pursed her lips unhappily before standing and grabbing her backpack to stomp out of the room. "I don't know why I even bother sometimes," She grumbled to herself as she exited the building.

She did not notice the Brit as he watched her climb into Matthew's car; he stabbed his cigarette into the windowsill before snuffing it out under his boot. Without a word, he peeled out of the room, thoughts of nonexistent edges and prying blue skies orbiting his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I'm not dead! Sorry this update took so long my excuses run from my birthday being last weekend to lots and lots of testing. Also this chapter is kind of short and not very good but I needed to get something out so you wouldn't think I was dead. **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner, no promises though with more End of Course testing coming up. **

**See you soon!**

**- Aislyn/Sherl**


	5. Chapter 4

Appearances.

That is all Amelia's mother cared about.

Though who she was trying to impress Amelia didn't know, all she knew was that to the rest of the world they were the perfect family and must appear so. It must show in the clothes they wore, the cars they drove, the straightness of Amelia's 'damned' hair, their grades, her parents brilliantly white smiles, and most importantly - their home.

Maybe she was trying to impress God, Amelia thought as her mother closed her eyes and said a 'heartfelt thank you to the Lord'. Mrs. Jones' lipstick gleamed underneath the kitchen light as she passed around the rolls. One thing was for sure, she was not trying to impress her father, this was obvious when Mr. Jones bent to kiss his wife who turned deliberately last minute.

A snub, one of many that resulted in the tug of war they fought over their children.

Amelia didn't understand why her mother wanted to have these family meals. They always ended in an argument that would be dragged out in passive aggressive comments. This time Matthew was the source of the 'damning' conflict.

"What do you mean you aren't going to the college we chose for you?" Mr. Jones questioned, his dark eyes flickered dangerously.

"I told you, I don't want the career you picked out for me. I'm sick of the both of you trying to tell me how to run my life!" Matthew shouted, dropping his fist down on the table causing the silverware to rattle.

Mrs. Jones, seeing the opportunity to be on the favorable side swooped in, she placed her hand gently on top of Matthew's clenched fist, "Of course, dear, you can be whatever you choose; _I _will support you no _matter_ what."

Matthew jerked his hand away, "Bullshit -"

"Matthew! Language!" Mrs. Jones cried incredulously, she placed her hand over her heart as if the whole conversation was bringing _her _pain.

"Son, I know we don't always see eye to eye -" Mr. Jones began, slicking his graying hair back, his business aura starting to show. "However, the college we chose for you will hone your skills best - besides, I thought you always wanted to be a doctor."

"No, _you _always wanted me to be a doctor. I always wanted to be an architect. Just like you always wanted me to be your straight, perfect son." Matthew hissed.

Mrs. Jones cut in, "Now Matthew, we talked about this. . . Preference of yours. It's just a faze, apart of growing up -"

"Now Georgiana, what's wrong with Matthew wanting to be gay? Is there something wrong with that?" Mr. Jones interrupted, for a moment the two simply glared at one another, their eyes flashing as they both tried to gain the upper hand.

Mrs. Jones pursed her lips before cracking another loving smile at Matthew, "But what about your sister?"

Matthew shifted uncomfortably to the edge of his chair, "She's fine, and I don't know why you're bringing her into this like you bring us into you and Dad's unhappy marriage."

"Matthew Williams Jones!" Mrs. Jones and Mr. Jones exclaimed, both trying to talk over the other, insisting how they were not unhappy while also trying to put the blame on the other. While her family continued the argument with Matthew being tugged between them, Amelia finished sliding around her food on her plate and slipped out of her chair. Without them noticing, she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She stood in the middle of her room simply listening to the fight escalating to a screaming match. She heard Matthew's slamming door and her parents accusing the other of not listening to 'the poor boy'. It was only a matter of minutes when she heard her mother shout something horrible and the crack of skin against skin followed by the slamming of her father's study room door, and the muffled weeping sounds of her mother.

For some reason Amelia couldn't stop taking deep breaths and she couldn't hold her hands still. She quickly moved to grab her books filled with pictures from the unseen telescopes in the sky and pushed everything out of her closet until not only were her hands shaking but her whole body was. She situated herself inside her closet. Amelia stared at the bright colors of faraway places until they all begin to blurred together with the pounding in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

**I'm sorry this is bad. . . so bad. . . **

**Instead of doing plot development I thought I should just throw at you what Amelia's home life is like. If you've watched the Breakfast Club and you know who the character Claire is, that is basically who I am basing her off of. **

**i'msorryi'msuchafailure**

**- Sherl/Aislyn**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: **Fixing typos and stuff, any emails that say its an update IS A LIE. Probably. Hell if I know.**

* * *

><p>In late February snow fell sleepily Thursday morning as Amelia and her group of friends trudged up the Academy stairs to warmth. Fruitless conversations and laughter filtered the stuffy air like the weak sun in their hair.<p>

"Hey! It's Arthur!" Daisy shouted, bouncing on her heels. "And he's breaking the rules! That sir, is going to get some _punizione, _Italian style."

Amelia followed Daisy's gaze to see Arthur was indeed breaking the school rules by spray painting the side of the school building. "Amelia, you're friends with him aren't you? Aren't you going to do something?" Sakura nudged Amelia.

"Huh? Oh, _pfft_, no. I just. . . talk to him. He's not my friend but, he's not all that bad."

"Well, Amelia, _mio caro amico,_ if you don't go whip out a can of good student on him, I will." Daisy said, her eyes glowing in anger.

"Uh. . .sure, okay. Not sure what you mean there but alright. . ." Amelia waved them off and strode over to the delinquent with a sense of impending doom.

"That's destruction of school property," Amelia piped up, blue eyes glittering in the muted light of the wintery morning. Arthur shrugged and continued spraying the bright paint. Amelia shifted closer to examine the continued defacing of the brick wall. The smell of paint chemicals and cold air stung her nostrils and pricked her eyes. The bright yellow paint turned out to be what looked like a spiral galaxy layered with whites and blues, spinning itself to the infinite space of nothing. She blinked, "Oh,"

Arthur's pensive eyes swung to her, "Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, it's just not what I expected."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The last time you graffitied the school it wasn't . . . productive." Arthur looked back at the child-like spirals.

Suddenly he stood to full height and dropping the can in the paint spattered snow, he began walking around the back of the wall before pausing, "Coming?"

Amelia looked back at the friends retreating into the warm building, her thoughts flitting to the grades and the tests that awaited her. For some reason, the thrill of something new cast those thoughts into the cold wind.

* * *

><p>He took her around the back of the school, slipping through a window and up disused marble staircases. "Aren't there teachers around?" Amelia asked, slightly alarmed at how casually Arthur walked in the open hallway when they were obviously cutting class. "This part of the school isn't really used anymore, their supposed to be fixing it up but no one's been back here in ages." Arthur replied crisply.<p>

The conversation dwindled at that, leaving the sound of their footsteps echoing on the floor and their breaths formulating in small bursts of clouds. Broken windows spilt out undisturbed snow in little piles, only old and moldy bits of school flyers hung on the walls with paintings of school founders giving the area an eery, abadoned feeling that made Amelia's fingers tremble nervously. She swore she could hear the faint whispers of voices but she was torn between deciding it was ghosts or it was from the main Academy room. However, the voices grew louder and distinctly male, she glanced worriedly at Arthur afraid school officials lurked in the dark corners. As the voices steadily grew louder, Amelia was tempted to scream and throw salt at the ghosts. Because it had to be ghosts right? It could only be ghosts. . . Or worse, zombies.

_Dear Jesus, why did I have to forget the salt. Why did I have to forget the fucking salt! _Amelia was about to scream bloody murder when Arthur turned quickly into and open doorway.

The room is gray and an infamous trio sits on a couch that should have been left in the dumpster they undoubtedly dragged it from. The strong scent of weed and cigarette smoke wafted around the room, stinging Amelia's nose with the cold winter air. Francis is scribbling in a notebook while cursing at Gilbert who is setting his boot on fire and quickly snuffing it out, Antonio blank stare turns onto Amelia and Arthur with a grin. "Well I'll be damned, that's Amelia Jones, ain't it?" Francis and Gilbert's heads shoot up, the trio all share equally mischievous smiles.

"Going after the smart, classy girls now, eh Kirkland?" Gilbert smirks at Amelia, his stare making her shift uncomfortably.

"Shut up, Beilschmidt - " Arthur snaps.

"Oh, guys look," Francis sniffs and places a hand over his chest, "Our little boy is bringing home the lady to the family!"

"They just grow so fast these days," Antonio wipes an imaginary tear from his eye.

Arthur grinds his teeth, "Will you all just fucking shut up, I'm just showing her something."

"Oh, but aren't _her _type too cool for the beauty their eyes disregard?" Francis' blue eyes slide over to Amelia, something mean and bitter glittering in them.

"Well, gee, aren't y'all just a party." Amelia laughs.

"Charming, I assure you." Gilbert grins.

Arthur snorts and makes his way to the staircase that leads up to the old art classroom. Amelia's eyes flicker to the abandoned paper-mâché hearts that dangle from red string on the ceiling. Light filtered through the grimy windows making the room dusky and dull. Arthur pushed against the windows, swinging them open with a loud creak, scattering dust motes in the air and causing the red strings to sway. "Over here," Arthur's boots crunched on broken glass and leaves. He pulled a dirty tarp off several canvases revealing a collection of paintings. **  
><strong>

Each painting was splattered dark with bursts of color, each canvas overlapped one another, the middle canvas being the center of a spiral galaxy, each of its spirals spanning and spinning out onto black. Amelia's breath caught in her breath, her fingers fluttering over the bumps of paint. She ran her fingers over the blots of color and swirls of paint. Someone saw the sky as she did, the color, the beauty, so much to see and discover. She turned back to Arthur, watching as he shifted uncomfortably as if he'd been exposed. "Their beautiful,"

Arthur's head shoots up so fast she almost thinks he's angry, but she sees he's blushing. The sight of Arthur Kirkland - famed delinquent and known 'badass'- blushing makes Amelia burst out laughing.

"What? What! Why are you fucking laughing at me!" Arthur shouted, his face turning a brighter red.

Amelia continued laughing, loud and light, she went back to the window, "C'mere Artie," She beckoned him over, a cheeky grin still on her face.

Arthur glared at her, his face flushed but he joined her by the window. "My name is Arthur, you twat."

"Oh, twat, that's one of those British words, ain't it?" Amelia grinned at Arthur, before casting her gaze back to the window. The snow-laden forests of Grace Harbor surrounded the school, in the distance Amelia could see Eliza Lake glittering with Lake Superior in the distance. She could see small shapes of boats on their waters and the lone skyscraper in the town, stretching, like Amelia and Arthur, for the sky. "It's shrinking," Amelia murmured.

"What?" Arthur asked, his large eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"The town, it's shrinking," Amelia said, she swung her feet over the window suddenly causing Arthur to yell as she perched herself on the ledge of the window. "One day, we won't even think twice about this town, all the kids will leave for bigger places - the city, another state, another country - hell, I'm sure Mattie is bent on moving back to Canada," She sighed. "Or maybe some are leaving for the sky,"

They were quiet for a moment, both watching the small town bustle along beneath them. The cool, winter wind stung Amelia's blue eyes and reached to caress Arthur's face. Amelia suddenly leaped back into the classroom and spun on her toes. "That's why I declare this place ours!"

"Pardon?" Arthur frowned, watching warily as she bounced around the room.

"This room! It will be yours and me's-"

"You and I."

"Whatever! I'll be the Queen and you'll be the King. . ."

"Please explain to me, when royalty came into this - and why am I a king?"

"Because you're my equal." Amelia grinned at Arthur, she offered her hand out to him, "We'll learn about the stars and conquer them, just like a kingdom conquers land."

"I'm not sure that's an appropriate simile," Arthur hesitated, he stared at the open hand, knowing if he took it she had every opportunity to drop it and walk away. He was certain she was off in the head but something about her eagerness convinced him to close his grasp over hers. The two shook hands under red string and painted dreams, sealing a beginning on the edge of their lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Wow this is really late. . . really late. . .and really bad. . . *cries***

**Sorry, school JUST got out and exams were stressful, to say in the least. Summer is now here so hopefully I'll be updating more! I'm sorry this update took so long! If there's typos it is because I typed this at 3 in the morning and I can't find a beta. I WEEP. **

**- Sherl/Aislyn**


	7. Chapter 6  Nihil est victoria dulcius

Eventually they had to return to class, Amelia was insistent on keeping her 3.8 GPA. They were nearly home free when they were stopped in the main hallway by the headmaster, himself.

"Where's your passes, you are aware classes started an hour ago, correct?" He questioned. The headmaster recognized Amelia and thought nothing of her since she was often about the school- but then his eyes fell on Arthur. "Miss Jones, don't tell me you and Mr. Kirkland are skipping?"

"I-I can explain, sir. . ." Amelia flushed a bright red and gestured wildly as she tried to come up with some wild excuse.

"We were skipping," Arthur interrupted; the sight of Amelia flailing was almost too pathetic for him to watch.

The headmaster frowned. "Well I'm afraid that's detention for you, Mr. Kirkland. I'll let you off with a warning for now, Miss Jones."

Amelia opened her mouth to thank the headmaster but was interrupted by Arthur.

"Why does she get off, huh? Just because she's a star student and shit?" Arthur began.

"Arthur!" Amelia shouted.

"Because, Mr. Kirkland, this is the first time I've caught Miss Jones breaking the rules. I cannot, however, say the same for you." The headmaster said, his voice clipped and annoyed.

Arthur gritted his teeth, "How do you know she hasn't done this before, huh?"

"Really it's fine, I don't mind detention-" Amelia desperately said, trying to break the tension between the headmaster and Arthur.

"I have to give her the benefit of the doubt,"

"Oh, like you give me?" Arthur retorted.

"There is no doubt when it comes to you, Kirkland."

"Oh, so it's Kirkland now, dropping the formalities, eh?"

"I'm warning you _Mr. _Kirkland. If you don't stop this behavior this instant I'm adding more detention, on top of the ones you have already skipped."

"Tch." Arthur shifted and glared at the wall, mumbling something unintelligible.

"What was that?" The headmaster questioned, his dark eyes glinting as he leaned forward. Amelia's eyes flickered nervously between the two.

Arthur looked the headmaster dead in the eye. "Eat my shit."

The headmaster turned a bright, angry red and his nostrils flared. "You just bought yourself another detention, mister."

Arthur sighed mockilingly, "Oh blimey, I'm crushed."

"And there's another!"

"Well, I'm free all this week! Regarding the week after this I might just have to check my schedule."

"Good! Because for the rest of the month is going to be filled, we'll keep on going. Do you want another one?" The headmaster offered. Arthur went silent, his mouth pressed into a thin line. "Say the word because I will have you for the rest of the school year if you don't watch yourself, Kirkland! You want another one? Huh?"

Arthur bit his lip and almost as if he was fighting it. But then he scowled. "Yes!"

"You got it!" The headmaster shouted. "That's another one right there!"

"Cut it out!" Amelia shouted at Arthur, he snapped up to her gaze and stared at her wildly, as if he just remembered she was still here. She mouthed _'stop'_ in hopes he would for once, just listen.

"Are you quite finished?" The headmaster cut in, Arthur's eyes tearing from Amelia's to glare at the headmaster.

He sneered, "Not even close,"

"Another."

"You really think I give a shit?" Arthur narrowed his green eyes.

"You got one more right there; I got you, for another two months."

"Delightful. I'm so terribly excited."

"I bet you are, maybe you should be spending more time caring and less time trying to impress people." Arthur looked away. "Now that's it, I won't spend any more time on this nonsense, both of you back to class - I expect you two, _both _of you, after school in detention." The headmaster turned on his heel, returning the way he came, trusting the pair to get to class.

The two stood awkwardly in the middle of the hallway listening to the sound of the headmaster's retreating footsteps. Arthur made a sound in the back of his throat and moved to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Amelia asked.

"Not to class obviously,"

"Arthur you can't keep doing this,"

"Doing what?"

"Skipping class and stuff. . ." Arthur grit his teeth, Amelia sighed. "I don't understand why you're so angry." She took a few steps toward him, watching his tight shoulders and hunched posture. He was always so angry, carrying it around and making others shout out instead of him.

"Why can't you just leave me be," Arthur hissed, looking anywhere but her - a simple girl who made him 'feel'. He hated her; he always wanted to be around her.

She let out a frustrated breath and stomped her foot, like a child, "How many times do I have to remind you? It's because we're friends!" She moved so he could look her in the eye, her blue eyes sparking. He automatically took a startled step back, this was too much - he shouldn't have shown her the room. This was too much, he was too used to being distant, he needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Friends? You are so childish, really Amelia! How could you possibly think that, it's just some stupid fantasy you invent because you're just hiding behind rose-colored lenses. Even though you know this 'friendship' is just a fancy-"

"Well it isn't for me!" Amelia shouted, her face was flushed a bright angry red of the sun. "You know what? Forget it." She spun on her heel and walked off to class, biting her lip.

Arthur stood in the middle of the now empty hallway; he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, inhaling deeply before smashing it between his fingers.

* * *

><p>Amelia sat in detention trying to ignore the stares from the kids in the room.<p>

Arthur never showed up.

* * *

><p>"Detention?" Matthew covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.<p>

"Shut up." Amelia hissed.

Mrs. Jones cleared his throat, "No more detentions from now o-"

"Just don't let it happen again, alright dear?" Mrs. Jones smiled at Amelia and patted her cheek.

Stomach churning, she excused herself from dinner due to a headache and threw up later that night.

* * *

><p>"Where were you today after school?" Mr. Kirkland sat in his large chair behind his desk in the study. He leaned over the desk, his dark green eyes gleaming behind his glasses. "Answer me, boy."<p>

Arthur spoke under his breath, just loud enough for his father to hear. "Out,"

"Out, where? Not in detention, like you were supposed to be. In fact, you were absent the entire day, weren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"I will not tolerate this anymore Arthur, do you know how this looks on me? You're failing all your classes, skipping, talking back to the headmaster - what am I supposed to do with you?"

Arthur remained silent.

The man let out a long, disappointed sigh. "You leave me no choice. I thought you would have grown out of this by now." Mr. Kirkland sighed again and stood. "Shut the door."

* * *

><p>Arthur was not at school the next day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**This is late due to the fact I have been bUSY. **

**I had camp, now I'm going to Oklahoma, and then later this month I'm going to Colorado. Oh, and I still have to write and essay for AP World History. **

**Right now I'm sitting in a hotel room somewhere in Arlington, Texas with my best friends.**

**~road trip bonding~ **

**Just letting you know I'm not dead~ **

**- Aislyn/Sherl**


	8. Chapter 7

March started with little fanfare. The snow began its slow retreat while the seed-laden ground struggled to warm, causing slush to form. Just like the retreat of the snow, Amelia's vision soon began to weaken. It had been for some time but her mother blamed it on staring at tiny specks in the sky for too long; but soon she had a hard time focusing on much of anything, what between blaring migraines and the constant loss of feeling in her limbs. She hadn't really noticed it until during school she had was moved to the front.

Her mother took her to a doctor.

And so sat Amelia on crinkling paper in a threadbare gown swinging her numb legs, cold hands folded in her lap. A steady, red circle outlining along a cold, bright monochrome image. The light from it reflecting her mother's silent tears and sending the glare of the doctor's glasses across the room. Amelia rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, thinking about how long it took for solar flares to reach earth and interfere with communication.

She thought it would have stopped, but it didn't. Screaming sessions were hard to ignore. Amelia pulled out her phone.

There was a breath and then the sound of ringing.

"'Ello?" His voice was slurred.

"Arthur?" A small smile.

"Whaddaya want?"

"Come get me."

"Now why in blazes would I do that?"

"Please."

There was a grumble. "Be there in ten minutes."

A rumble of a motorcycle. "Oi! I'm not goin' to wait for ya!"

Amelia poked her head out the window, taking in the strange sight of Arthur Kirkland in front of her house, waiting.

Odd, indeed.

As Amelia hoisted herself over the window ledge to scramble down a slippery trellis, she blemished her white shoes with stark splotches of dirt.

There were no big lights on these small town roads, only stars to guide your way.

Arthur suddenly went off on a worn, tired road and big blocks came into view. At first Amelia thought they were giant legos, but when they get closer, it turned out the blocks were just box cars of the trains.

Arthur turned off the motorcycle and hopped off, pulling a six-pack out and popping one-off. Their footsteps were loud as they crunched across bits of railroad and rock. Arthur stopped at a tree littered with cigarette butts and sat, watching the box cars like they would come to life any moment.

Amelia stared at him with wide, bright eyes. "Are you drunk?"

Arthur let out a laugh that echoed against the empty train cars. "Probably." He tipped his head back and she watched him swallow another swig of beer, the veins in his neck painted white in the moonlight, the tattoos that curled down his arms twitching as he reached the last drop.

"You're a fool," she said, turning her gaze back to rocky ground.

"That's the difference between you and I." He pointed the tip of the bottle at her. "I may be a fool, but you're the idiot." His blonde head thunked against the tree.

"I guess that makes us perfect for each other." She threw a rock to listen to the rhythmic skipping across the cold train rails. Arthur watched her for a moment – her pale skin, the bounce of her blonde hair, and the constant wandering of her blue, blue eyes. When her pink lips parted, her breath escaping in small swirls (like dust), he couldn't hear what she was saying. Arthur thought he must be truly drunk because at the moment he wanted to kiss her.

"Hey, can you shut up fer one bleedin' moment?" he said without bite.

Amelia stammered before puffing out her cheeks in a characteristic pout. "Excuse you, aren't you supposed to be a 'gentleman'?" The color of Arthur's hair in the moonlight reminded her of comet tails.

"Not when they're drunk off their arses sweetheart."

Her eyes were to blue, his smirk was too wide.

"You're a big jerk, you know that?"

"Try me in the morn', love. My suit'll be back from the washin' and my monocle polished like a new shilling."

"Will you be drinking tea?"

"In only the finest of cups."

"Pinky up?"

"Always." He grinned, taking a swig of the nearly empty beer bottle, pinky saluting the Queen. They fell into a laughter that makes their ribs ache and cheeks flush. Amelia raised her hand to hit Arthur upside the head (for he is truly a fool) when he abruptly went bright green eyes were wider than she had ever seen, and he was tense and pale. The notorious delinquent cowering before the star student.

Amelia lowered her hand. Arthur relaxed slightly but maintained a wary stare.

"Um, are you alright?"

Arthur shifted away slightly, visibly shutting down.

"Arthur, I'm not going to hurt you…" She bit her lip when he stood and sprung forward to grab his wrist. "I'm your friend Arthur, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, okay? We're friends, no matter how many dumb arguments we have. I'm always here -"

Arthur cut her off icily. "Always is just another promise that nobody bothers to keep."

Amelia scrambled up. "No! We won't use always then, okay? Okay can be our always. Arthur, c'mon. Look at me."

She started to sound desperate. She couldn't form the hopeless amount of words on the tip of her tongue. She noticed something glistening on his face she reached forward, pausing briefly when he tenses.

_Arthur -_

Amelia grabbed his face in frustration, forcing him to face her. He was crying, silently, gleaming tracks on his face. She smiled tentatively at him, smearing the tears with her thumbs.

"Okay?"

He thought she was an idiot because he wanted to think they were the same, but he was on his knees.

They were truly a pair of imbeciles.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Also thanks to John Green for writing _The Fault in Our Stars, _a huge inspiration for this story. **

**BIG HUMONGOUS THANKS TO HANNAH (worldaccordingtofangirls) FOR BETAING, SHE'S SUPER FAB AND AWESOME - GO CHECK HER OUT BECAUSE SHE'S SUPER COOL LIKE ME. **

**I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait! Long story short, school is a butt, I went to the hospital, got diagnosed with generalized anxiety, and right now I have the flu. Fun stuff!**

**I can't promise the next chapter will be out sooner but I can promise I have most certainly not left this story! Thank you for putting up with me so far!**

**- Aislyn**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: PISSES EVERYWHERE IM SORRY I POSTED THE SAME CHAPTER TWICE IT WAS LATE OKAY**

* * *

><p>He opens the home's same large door to the same long hallway that has forever smelt of roses. The hour is late and the home is quiet as it always has been when all are sleeping. Arthur climbs the stairs slowly, his mind worlds away. His hands linger on the worn wooden railing; it is cool and smooth like the steps. Dusty paintings of lonesome homes in fields of England and family members with faded eyes are the only greetings of his return. Arthur steps as if on glass when passing the closed doors of his brothers. The only one lit is his Father's study which he avoids as quickly and quietly as possible, likening himself to James Bond for a moment.<p>

Arthur's room is lit only by the high moon which is muted through the hanging curtains on his window. He slips out of his boots and drops his helmet on the floor before finding himself seated at his desk.

The desk sits in front of the window and is cluttered with books, empty cigarette cartons, a half-empty bottle of whiskey, and sheets of paper full of hastily scribbled words. A guitar is thrown haphazardly on his unmade bed along with his messenger bag. Bookcases line walls with books positively overflowing. Where there is space the walls have paintings, drawing, sketches are taped, depicting his spiral universes and far off dreams. If not for the mass of books and tossed guitar and lingering glass bottles, the room is rather organized. Unlike Arthur at the moment, who has yanked the red curtains aside so the night sky may fill the room fully with its light.

His green eyes are only on the muggy window pane, where blinking points of stars wink at him. They remind him of the blue that stirs something he can't name, the blue that promises . . .

Arthur goes into a fit, shuffling the books and papers on his desk. His hands finally seize a book with a worn spine and yellowed pages. His fingers deftly turn the fragile pages before they stop on words that release him from his silence. How foolish he thinks himself for he suddenly feels terrible and closes the book, remembering how when people are young they read and believe the most fantastic things. He feels as if he's done something horrible, like he's swallowed a bottle of pills or robbed a liquor store; he's choking and trembling. Arthur presses the spine to his lips and lets out a frustrated breath and slams it down on the desk, before he opens up the bottle of whiskey, smiling at his old friend and tips his head back and swallows.

* * *

><p>It's been two days and he still can't shake the sinking, horrible feeling he doesn't dare name. He's taken to chain smoking, one after another, and stubs them out on his brothers' doors with some masochistic motive on his brain. When Monday rolls around he is dragged out of bed by his brother, Arlen, who shouts at him to get a move on. Oh, how Arthur wishes he could move on as he shrugs on the school uniform and takes a shot of whatever alcohol he can find.<p>

He arrives at school the same as he always does, with a deathly scowl and stomping feet. It's almost the same, a normalcy he finds himself craving with the familiar avoidance as he walks up the school steps and the whispering of peers and stares at the tattooed arms. It's almost the same when Francis, Gil, and Antonio find him and talk in their familiar spot on the steps. Francis is making his same crude jokes and Antonio is loudly smacking gum when she comes bobbing up the steps, her friends' eyes wide in confusion as she tugs on his arm and speaks rapidly about something he can't guess. Arthur feels his friends' startled, questioning stares and the student body around him whispering as Amelia Jones bounces up to Arthur with a smile only for him.

She stops momentarily to shine this close-mouthed smile upon him and he feels that terrible feeling churn his stomach with a vengeance. He spent 48-hours contemplating this feeling, wasted away over the bloody 26 letters of the alphabet trying to twist them in ever combination possible. He works his mouth a few times but finds himself unable to reply to her question about if he'll be at the meeting after school or whatever it is she's going on about.

He wants to say something sarcastic to her in his familiar sardonic accent so she'll equally reply with a silly insult and balance will be restored but instead the school bell rings and she's off like a comet, fearing a the red marks of tardiness.

She's gone and Arthur thinks he can speak again, feel the floor under his feet when she turns back for a moment, a glance, and catches his eyes before reeling off again.

He groans and curses the fickleness of his blasted heart under his breath as the trio goads him about what 'that was all about'.

Arthur finally arrives in class, slumps in the back of the classroom and tries to zone out as he always has but instead all he can think about is the closed book on his desk and how the power of glances have been so often abused in love stories, how it has come to be disbelieved in. He grinds his teeth, pressing his knuckles to his forehead trying to massage away the bloody word '_Okay_', from his mind.

This is how he passes through the school day, annoyed and complaining about the constant ache in his head.

He still finds himself, however, entering the classroom with the silly American that has stars in her eyes looking up at him with glee. He finds his mouth tugging into a small smile, a moment where they simply only look upon one another as if it were the most normal thing after all.

Few people dare now to say that two beings have fallen in love because they have looked at each other. Yet it is in this way that love begins, and in this way only.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**oh my god im so bad at updating**

**in other news a very cool and perfect person drew fanart for my fanfiction!**

**NaliaNii drew this - art/Some-Infinities-Are-Larger-Than-Others-331599929  
><strong>

**(you should all check it out)**

**And yes, I totally quoted Les Miserables in that last bit.**


End file.
